User talk:The Yoshiman
Done I did it. I'm gonna stop editing for now since the wiki seems to be loading insanely slow. - Ash Crimson 04:18, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Edit: Do you mind if I change the archive box? Yours is kinda broken. - Ash Crimson 04:19, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :The wiki was loading slowly.. yesterday. I dunno that box just looks weird.. but whatever. - Ash Crimson 03:32, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Yo. Since you're here, Might wanna do something about this guy. Dengarde 22:59, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. Actually, I noticed that this guy came along shortly after User:Deathsculler came back. He attacked Ash's page once but his main target was Ciwey, too. I think there might be a connection there... Dengarde 23:31, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::As I understand it, Deathsculler got one of the admins from the Call of Duty wiki to come over here on his stead, stating that Sculler wanted to apologize. Frank and Ciwey later decided to give him a chance to apologize, so they unlocked his talk page, at least. I don't think that ban applies to the IP though. Sculler started editing his talk page shortly before the IP vandal came around.Dengarde 23:42, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Always glad to help :) Dengarde 23:54, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Ash Crimson's page I undid what the vandal did, but the gamecard won't show up and there's this weird box of letters at the bottom of it. Help please. D:Sumtaedium 23:56, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :I fixed the letters at the bottom (Just needed to remove them). But the gamercard works just fine for me. Dengarde 00:07, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :It's showing up again. All right, thanks you two. Sumtaedium 00:09, August 7, 2010 (UTC) : But... how big is the chance that he strikes again? Alta1r 09:48, August 9, 2010 (UTC) soo.. Is your computer still broken? I know your editing on a Wii, but you haven't edited in like two weeks. I hope it gets fixed soon, dood. - Ash Crimson 18:32, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :It's good to know you'll be editing again soon =D - Ash Crimson 03:25, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :: Hey, dood. Uh, it only needs to be sub-category of Dead Rising Characters. - Ash Crimson 03:43, September 6, 2010 (UTC) 1000 Edits! Hi Yoshiman. Today I made my 1000th edit! I'm glad I have contributed to the wiki for this long. MagcargoMan 00:24, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Achievements You can't make achievement sets for creating templates. =\ It's super limited. You can only make it so you earn achievements for editing specific categories. You can't even choose what type of achievements you want to make. - Ash Crimson 19:47, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, you can only make them if they're under a specific category. Even after that they'll still be edit this page 10 times type achievements. What did you have in mind anyway? - Ash Crimson 02:29, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :: That sounds like a good idea. The last limited edition achievement set didn't work out that well, though, so I hope this one does better. If you're gonna do it go to your user page and click "customize badges" and then go to "Create a new Edit track". All you have to then is write the name of the category (Case sensitive) and you'll get a new set of achievements. Name them "Limited Edition: DR2 Weapon pages 1" or something like that. You might wanna make a blog post and add it to the news box so that people will know the achievements exist. Remind the people to format them correctly and not to make garbage edits for the sake of earning achievements. - Ash Crimson 01:08, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Absense Hi. I've got my trial school certificate exams in a week and I need to study, so I won't be able to edit for a week or two. Just letting you know. MagcargoMan 05:51, September 13, 2010 (UTC) almost User:The_Yoshiman_97/Sandbox:Tabber Dont know what to do next. Anno1404 00:01, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Just came on by. I really appreciate the work you have put on to the wiki. I'm back I finished my trial exams, so I'm back know. MagcargoMan 05:29, September 20, 2010 (UTC)